<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Solution by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006208">The Solution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, Comfort, Comfortween 2020, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Day 15, Exhaustion, Gen, ManDadlorian, Podfic Available, Sleep, Slice of Life, Trust, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Din swallows a sigh when a tiny finger pokes him awake him for the sixth time.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>15. Lullaby and Goodnight<br/>For the prompt <i>comforting during insomnia, helping someone relax and get to sleep. Alternatively needing to keep someone awake</i></p>
<p>Podfic available <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578450">here</a>, by the wonderfully talented blackglass :D &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The child can’t sleep.</p>
<p>Din swallows a sigh when a tiny finger pokes him awake him for the sixth time. They’re both exhausted and as safe as they’re likely to get, with a job to do early the next day.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep,” He’s tried settling the little one back in his crib; tried speaking to him; tried <em>not</em> speaking to him; even tried letting him sleep next to Din in his own berth.</p>
<p>“Muh,” The noise is one of clear objection. Huffing mildly, Din turns onto his side to squint at the kid through the gloom. He’s not wearing his helmet; though the child’s proved himself able to turn the ship’s lights back up using his powers, he doesn’t try.</p>
<p>Instead he just extends that tiny finger and pokes Din again.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Grasping hold of the little hand gently, Din considers him further, “You need – a snack?”</p>
<p>“Bah,” A snort.</p>
<p>“Drink?” The kid’s already agreed to this twice previously. Which leads to the possibility that – “To pee?”</p>
<p>“<em>Bah</em>.”</p>
<p>Clearly there’s something he’s not getting. Blowing a disconsolate raspberry, the child plops himself down and starts plucking at the bedding.</p>
<p>“You’re not sleeping right up against me,” Aiming a finger at him to emphasise his point, Din firms his voice, “I could roll over and squash you.”</p>
<p>Even without his armour on, it’s still a concern.</p>
<p>“<em>Mmm</em>,” Okay, so that’s potentially the galaxy’s most mournful sound.</p>
<p>“What, you –” Din hadn’t expected the kid to actually <em>want</em> that. But the small figure droops even further, near slumping onto the berth. He finds himself reaching out, cupping a hand around that small head.</p>
<p>“Mm?” The child’s ears rise at once and –</p>
<p>Oh. Yeah. Din isn’t wearing his gloves.</p>
<p>“You’re cold?” The little one doesn’t feel it particularly. But, cooing softly, he turns his head to nestle his face into Din’s palm.</p>
<p>Something hurts in Din’s chest.</p>
<p>“Here,” Pushing himself up further, he scoops both the child and blanket up, hooking his helmet up with his free hand, leaving his berth to open up the ramp to the <em>Razor Crest</em> and traipse outside.</p>
<p>It’s dark out in the middle of nowhere as they are, but it’s easy enough in what starlight there is to find a rock to prop his back against so he can sit with the child swaddled in the blanket, leaning against his chest.</p>
<p>“Better?” Din rests his hand gently back over that soft head.</p>
<p>“<em>Mm</em>,” The child latches one hand in the blanket, the other in Din’s clothes, rubs his forehead against Din’s collarbone –</p>
<p>And sleeps.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578450">The Solution [Podfic]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass">blackglass</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>